Brothers in Arms
by AnimagusRegNo-1308
Summary: A songfic to the song of the same title bu Dire Straits. My take on whay's going on in Harry's mind and he goes to face Voldemort on last time in Forbidden Forest. One shot


Hey there. This is a songfic to the song Brothers in Arms by Dire Straits. My take on what is going on in his Harry's mind while he is going to perform the Ultimate Sacrifice. DH spoilers of sorts...

**Disclaimer:**I do own Harry Potter on the planet I-Wish.

On to the story...

* * *

_You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for you in the Forbidden forest… One hour…_

Harry slowly got up from the floor of the Headmaster's office. So this was it. He must die. It was the only way to end it. Just like Hermione had said not too long ago, _'We're the only ones that can end it…'_

He threw the invisibility cloak over himself and tucked away his wand. He wouldn't need it now. Then he let his feet guide him out of the office and into the almost destroyed corridors of Hogwarts.

_These mist-covered mountains_

_Are a home for me_

_But my home is the lowlands_

_And always will be_

Hogwarts- the place where Harry had found home; the place where despite everything, the dangers, the sufferings, he could truly say that he was happy. The castle was his first home and it would be his last too. As Harry wandered through the corridors he was determined to memorize every nook and cranny of the place, every painting that adorned the walls, every statue that stood tall. Harry couldn't help but smile as he spied Sir Cadogen running through the paintings along a wall yelling at non-existent 'fiends'. Quite suddenly he realized he was standing at the doors of the Great Hall. He saw several families either mourning the one lost from their numbers or rejoicing that they were all together for now. What harm had these simple people done to anyone? Why were they pulled into such a terrible war?

_Some day you'll return to_

_Your valleys and farms_

_And you'll no longer burn_

_To be brothers in arms_

Harry hoped that one day this war would be over once and for all. He knew that Ron and Hermione would carry on the work they had started and that Voldemort, once again mortal, would perish. And then everyone would have peace in their lives. People would live without fear, children wouldn't grow up with dark shadows lurking around the corner. And then everybody will have a fairytale ending where everyone lived happily ever after.

_Through these fields of destruction_

_Baptisms of fire_

_I've watched all your sufferings_

_As the battles raged higher_

Harry could make out the Weasley clan in the center of the room huddled around the bodies of Fred, Lupin and Tonks. But he didn't dare go near. He knew that if he went then he wouldn't have the courage to leave again. He wouldn't be able to explain where he was going and why. And then there was this fear that they will blame him for all that happened. He couldn't bear to look into their eyes and see something akin to hatred. Mrs. Weasley, he saw was still crying on Bill's shoulder and George had gone into shock. Many people had suffered because of the war and the worst part was that the pain only subsided it never went away.

_And though they hurt me so bad_

_In your fear and alarm_

_You did not desert me_

_My brothers in arms_

Harry's eyes fell upon Ron and Hermione. They were sitting in a corner holding and comforting each other. A smile graced Harry's face unexpectedly as he remembered the Troll from first year. It was their first adventure together. That night looked like a pleasant adventure compared to what the following years had brought. Yet they had been with him in this no matter how many times Harry wanted them to turn back and save themselves from all the horrors.

_'If you want to go back I wont blame you. You can take the cloak, I wont need it now.'_

_'Don't be stupid.'_

_'We're coming.'_

_'We'll be there, Harry.'_

_'What?'_

_'At your Aunt and Uncle's house. And then we'll go with you wherever you are going'_

_'No-'_

_'You said to us once that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?'_

_'We're with you whatever happens...'_

But here Harry was, standing under the same cloak as seven years ago, ready to face danger one last time. But this time he was alone and he was determined to take this journey alone. And he tore his eyes away from everything.

_There's so many different worlds_

_So many different suns_

_And we have just one world_

_But we live in different ones_

Still not ready, Harry scanned the Great Hall. A pair of students were locked in a passionate moment, probably trying to hold on to what was left. It seemed like ages ago that Harry had Ginny in his life. It looked like it was from another universe. And here she was, so near yet so far. 'I'm gonna miss her,' he mused. It amazed him how simple and beautiful things like love, weddings and births could exist in times like these. But it also gaev him hope that after this was over everything was gonna be alright. 'I can end this and give these people another chance at peaceful life,' Harry realized. And that's what gave him strength, which he used top drag himself out of the Great Hall.

_Now the sun's gone to hell_

_And the moon's riding high_

_Let me bid you farewell_

_Every man has to die_

The cold night air lifted his brow. It was his last journey and he said a silent goodbye to everyone he loved and everyone who loved him. He prayed with every fiber of his body that they'll live through this and life happily ever after. He wanted his best friends to find love in each other, get married and produce a bunch of super smart red-heads. He wanted Ginny to find someone else who would love her at least half of how he loved her and he wanted Teddy to have what he never had in his childhood, love. And lastly he wanted them not to miss him very much...

_But it's written in starlight_

_And every line of your palm_

_We're fools to make war_

_On our brothers in arms_

Harry let his feet guide him towards the forbidden forest. _Why did all this happen?_ he mused. Voldemort, that's why it happened. Innocent were harmed, children were orphaned, good Samaritans died just because of one man's madness. But it will all end now, he, Harry will make sure of it. He'll die to make sure that there were no more Harrys in this world. He was at the edge of the forest gazing at the Quidditch pitch when he remembered

_'I open at the close'_

This was it, this was to close. He fumbled with the pouch around his neck and took out the old snitch. He pressed it to his lips and whispered._'I'm about to die.'_

The metal shell broke open and the Resurrection stone lay on his cold palm. He closed his eyes and turned it three times. And then they appeared at his side, the people who were fetching him.

_'Stay close to me...'_

* * *

_There you go... This is my first fic so I'll really appreciate reviews... _


End file.
